Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 9 & 8 \\ 9 & 4 & 5 \\ 5 & 0 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 9 & 5 \\ 9 & 4 & 0 \\ 8 & 5 & 3\end{array}\right]$